The Pain and Agony of Videl
by DragonSlayer6
Summary: G/V- Videl mourns over Gohan's death after Majin Buu is destroyed and starts back up at school. Will he ever come back for her? Or was it his time to go?
1. Default Chapter

Authoress: DragonSlayer or (when I made this story) Videl the Charmer

Rated: G

English

Romance/Humor/Depressing

A/N- This story was written sometime ago. I think it was about two years ago. But anyway this story is of my favorite couple…………G/V! I absolutely think they make the cutest couple. If you are a Gohan/Agra fan then you will not want to read this story because it is a Gohan/Videl story. Trinity Blue, if you are reading this could you please make me a fanpic to go along with this story? Please, for me? Anyway, sorry for the delay.

****

DragonSlayer Presents

The Pain and Agony of Videl

1. The Confession

"Videl-san. You're going to be late for school!" Said her father. Videl sat up in her bed with a depressed look on her face. Gohan went to go to defeat Buu five days ago and there was still no sign of Gohan's existence. Her dad walked into her room and said, "Videl, you shouldn't do this. It's bad for your health." She was glad that her father was concerned. But still, she thought that it would be better if Gohan was here to hold her in his arms.

"I'm only looking out for my baby girl. You're all I have left." Her father said while tears started to form in his eyes. Videl hugged her daddy and said "I promise nothing will happen to me tousan." Her dad left the room to cook breakfast. The butlers that run the house were talking outside her door. Videl started to cry. Never had she experienced the pain that brought tears to her eyes when she thought of Gohan, except when she remembered her mother.

After Videl got out of the shower she got into her regular outfit. Pink T-shirt, Tank top over it, Black Capri's, and purple socks with her green clip on boots.

She grabbed her back pack and ran to school with her tears trailing behind her.

She reached the door, and all the school students were clapping because her dad defeated Buu. Or so they thought. But as she entered the school doors crying and running to her locker the applause died down. Her best friend Erasa stepped forward to her locker. "What's wrong Videl?" Asked Erasa with deep concern for her best friend. "It's about Gohan." She said sobbing. She grabbed her hat out of her pocket and put it on. She pulled down the front part of the hat so Erasa couldn't see her cry. The tears came rolling down her cheeks. She turned in the other direction. "I.......I have to go." She stammered. She ran down the hall into the girl's locker room. Erasa ran after saying "Videl wait. Please Videl, wait, I wanna help you!" She gave up. Erasa knew that it was no use. She also knew that Videl had strong feelings for Gohan and loved him dearly. And she respected it.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There are many people in this world who do not appreciate great writers like you and me. Please review and remember that what you think is 'harmful criticism' won't work on me because it only gets me riled up and gives me evil ideas for stories. B' ***smirk*. ** But first a public service announcement!

****

Two planets, two worlds, two kings, and two different families.

Both have been arch enemies for centuries.

But what happens when one planet gets power hungry and becomes obsessed with power.

Find out in DragonSlayer's and Dragon Temptress's

Obsessed with Power!

Coming to a computer near you!


	2. Tears

Authoress: DragonSlayer

Rated: G

English

G/V

A/N- Well, I found the second chapter on my friend's, Nmw2@aol.com, website. I had to do a couple of things to it, but all in all, I think it looks pretty good. I'm so sorry that these chapters are so short, but it is hard to write for hours a day. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Flames inspire me and reviews that are NOT flames keep me going because "oh, life goes on, and it's only gonna make me strong that's a fact." Sorry had to do that. As you all have heard before, I don't own DB/Z/GT and I certainly don' 

2. Tears

When Videl reached the door of the locker room she slammed it so hard that a painted portrait of the school's founder fell off the wall. She collapsed next to one of the benches and started crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

When the bell rung for first period she locked the door so no one could get in. She remembered hearing that one of the teachers had lost the key to it. Erasa knew that if Videl didn't get there fast that she would be in trouble. So she went up to the teacher. 

"May I speak to you privately? It's about Videl." said Erasa. The teacher nodded. So they went out in the hall. 

"What is it?" asked the teacher. 

" Well when she got to her locker today she tried to tell me something about Gohan but she was sobbing. I knew she liked him but not this much. Anyway, she started to get a speech inpetiment and ran to the girls locker room crying her heart out." said Erasa with a frown on her face. 

"Well, let's see if we can reason with Videl to make her come out." said the teacher thinking that this might be harder than it looks. 

They stood there trying to make her come out for 20 minutes and decided that they couldn't waste anymore time. So the teacher tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"Come on Erasa let's bang against the door so that it might fall." said the teacher taking off her coat. 

"But won't we get in trouble?" she asked all confused. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures honey!" said the teacher. 

They did that about ten times. Then on their last try they backed up agianst the wall and charged at the door. Videl started getting tired off the noise so she opened the door and they came flying through and crashed in to the lockers. Videl's eyes widened as they looked up and glared at her. She made a break for it and ran in the class rom as fast as she could. She stopped at the door and caught her breath and casually walked in.

About five minutes later.....

Both student and teacher walked in their hair messed up from crashing in to the lockers.

"Class," the teacher said dizzed. "Just open up tour text books and review. I have a huge headache today." 

She collapse onto her chair and squeezed her stress ball. 'I can't wait to get my hands on that girl. I'll crush her like a bug' she thought.


End file.
